The Trickster, The Rebel and the Iron Man
by musubi7
Summary: Somewhere between "Iron Man" and "Thor" and just before Avatar Korra makes her appearance, Tony Stark gets dropped in one of the nine realms, a strange place where people can wield the powers of earth, water, air and fire. While trying to find a way home because certain gods of mischief are not cooperating , Tony often asks himself, "But where's Ma-Ti and the power of Heart?"
1. Chapter 1

**Part the First: The Recluse**

I.

On the edge of Republic City, near the base of the mountains that separated this haven of one million souls from the rest of the Earth Kingdom, lived a Recluse. His home-well, it would be kind to call such a collection of sticks and twine a home-had been transformed into a 20-foot by 20-foot work station. Walls were covered in maps, astrological charts, weather forecasts and newspaper clippings.

The man, surely no older than his mid-30s, hunched over a book, trying to teach himself the one Language. It was familiar enough to him, he muttered that it was remarkably similar to Mandarin Chinese.

His clothes were strange, nothing like it existed in the world: thick, blue-cotton pants, faded slightly at the knees, with pieces of brass; leather shoes with a wide cut and square toe; and a black long-sleeved shirt that clung scandalously close to his body.

The strangest quality of the Recluse, other than his inability to speak the one Language, was the disk that glowed a pale blue from his chest, as if animated by the spirits themselves.

Sometimes, the neighborhood children heard wretched cries, of what sounded like a wounded animal, crying out to the heavens-"_LOKI!"_

But since neither they nor their parents knew what that meant, they shuffled the children back inside for dinner, eying the hut with equal parts curiosity and worry.

* * *

II.

The Recluse, as stated, was no older than his mid-thirties. If his cries into the night were frightening, than surely his looks were down right heart-stopping.

His skin was bizarre, paler than a firebender's. His eyes wide like almonds and colored dark like an earthbender's. His nose was long and straight and pinched into an ugly point. His face looked squished and his cheekbones were far too prominent.

He stood of average height and of decent stature, lithe like a probender. If he went out, which was a rare sight indeed, rarer than an Earth Kingdom bear, he made careful considerations to keep the glowing on his chest hidden from sight.

"By the Spirits," a woman said, clutching her charmed necklace.

The Recluse walked through the city with his shoulders hunched and eyes trained on the ground, as if he was carrying something heavy, had lost a parcel of it and was looking for it. He didn't even find probending to be an entertaining past time. In fact, the first time he saw a firebender, he said, "Holy fucking Christ" and dashed back into his hut to conduct more research.

* * *

III.

By the time the leaves began changing, the Recluse had been seen on ten different occasions. His expression drifted between two emotions: a loss so deep, many could not identify it as sadness, but instead as bitterness; and furrowed eyebrows in puzzlement.

It was on this day, the fifteenth of Koh's month, _October _if you're more familiar with it, that the Recluse's demeanor changed into something else entirely. He had tripped and stumbled into the very large window of Future Industries' automobile shop. There was a flier, which he read as clumsily as a newborn mooselion walks, and his dark eyes lit up. He folded it carefully in quarters, tucked it into his pocket and left for his hut.

It was a flier for Mr. Sato's _The Future is Today_ Technology Expo, to be held in three months' time.

* * *

IV.

Hovering between here, Dìqiú, and a planet also called Earth was a place called Asgard. It was a realm, one of six remaining, of royal courts, lightening hammers and quarrelsome green-eyed brothers.

"What do you plan to gain from this, Brother?" the golden haired one asked, his arms crossed and glare almost lethal.

That same glint of trouble sparked in the other's eye and a smirk graced his lips. "Oh, Thor, 'tis only a spot of mischief. Let us see if this 'Iron Man' is truly as clever as his reputation states."

* * *

**Notes:** "Dìqiú" is...what Google Translate tells me, "Chinese (Traditional)" for Earth. Hopefully that will be the last time we have to look at any kind of Google translation.

This spot of madness takes place between "Iron Man" and "Thor." I hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully the next parts (4 at the most...I hope) will be about this length. My understanding of the Marvel Universe is exclusive to the movies and I am so, so sorry about that. Please let me know if the characterizations are botched beyond all recognition.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part the Second: The Scientist**

I.

Hiroshi Sato was quickly becoming the most-talked about man in the world.

At 45, he had invented an automobile that utilized an internal combustion system, made cheap by the automated assembly line, another invention of his. In two years, one in every twenty Republic City resident had a car. Slowly, like a morning fog ebbing off the coastline, the car made its way across the world.******  
**

The Earth Kingdom, the largest country on the planet, was still primarily agrarian based and many families were still displaced from the War. They had little need for an automobile, but when one could afford it, the machine was worth twenty ostrich-horses.

The Fire Nation, industrialized for nearly two centuries, pined and clawed for more cars and gadgets, but the exorbitant tariffs kept him out of the consumer market and completely devoted to the government's market.

The Water Tribes, ever the traditionalists, rejected his designs before he could grace the elders with a good morning.

Even with these setbacks, the world was becoming a smaller, brighter place. Mr. Sato was proud to call himself the loudest and brightest of those lights. That was exactly the reason for tonight's Expo: to expose new creations and their inventors to the world's stage, projected with the megaphone of his name and of Future Enterprises.

There was a knock on his door. Asami, his darling daughter of 16, peeked her head indoors. Elegant and poised as always, like a rose, like her mother, she smiled to him and asked, "Are we ready?"

Mr. Sato adjusted his tie in the mirror and returned her smile. Asami was smart like he was, but quick-witted like her mother. His wife could tell you to go to Hell, and you would consider it an honor and enjoy the trip there.******  
**

"Quite ready, my dear." There was melodic amusement in his voice. Tonight, he concluded, would be a good night.

* * *

II.

One of his favorite booths was from a gentleman from Ba Sing Se. The university student, tall, slim, handsome in the right light and bespeckled, had created an automated tabulating machine, able to calculate pi to five lines in sixty seconds. He was eager in his words and gesticulations about fashioning it to do more complex mathematics. "One day, even...even derivatives!" There was a small wave of chuckles and atta-boys given to the young gentleman, Yoshiro. It was a far-fetched idea, but Hiroshi enjoyed his spunk.

A lady, petite with defined curves and a deep laugh like chocolate, presented a device that held up to fifteen minutes of music etched into it vinyl sides. Kokoro held up the disk; it was as long as her arm and thick like a magazine and played on a device her shop of fifteen had invented. It had the horn of a phonogram, a long arm that read grooves in the disk, and stood like an end table.

Comet Technologies, a mining company out of Omashu, presented a lecture about extraction methods that did not utilize benders. It was interesting, to say the least. Investing in raw materials without benders was expensive; benders were cheap. But it never settled well with Mr. Sato that someone was under their feet, in dark caves, sometimes without decent air or breaks, working for pennies on the yuan.  
To conclude the first night (it was a week-long venture), Mr. Sato gave a rousing speech about investing in the future of their children, for generations to come.

There was a picture projected behind him of Ba Sing Se's public transportation system: rock canals that guided intricate rock structures from point A to B, directed by benders.

"Is this really what people want to do with their time? Are there not better ways to utilize the mind than mindlessly pushing and pulling? What if, right there," he pointed to the sketched man, "was the man who would cure cancer? Not everyone can afford the good graces of a waterbending healer."

An intern came on stage, a table in tow. The tabletop was covered with a white sheet, little bumps protruding underneath it. Mr. Sato thanked the young woman and adjusted his microphone.

"We all believe that our children should have better, more productive futures; futures that were better than ours. Should we squander their hopes and dreams with such an ironclad career such as this? Such mediocrity? We're looking to take the human variable out of the these firms so that way we can all get back to what we want, what we need the most-"

The picture changed to that of his family: he, his wife and their baby girl Asami. A simple photograph, one that took far too long to shoot, because Asami wouldn't stop squirming.

"-Time with our families." It wasn't for the stage; the tears that pooled in his eyes were real. It had been so long ago now, but the picture, and the memories surrounding it, always hurt Mr. Sato in very tangible ways.

"As many of you know, my wife perished when Asami was just a child. Her time on this Earth was brief...cut too short. I know the ache that comes with the loss of time spent with loved ones. Why should we impose such a separation on our children if we don't have to? Why must we force our working force into mindless, mediocre, exhausting jobs?******  
**

"This is the first of many new projects. But ladies and gentlemen, I give you the Unirail."

Mr. Sato exposed the model to the erratic cheers of the audience.

While he basked in the glow of photography snaps, he noticed something Not Right in the crowd.

He locked eyes with the Recluse.

* * *

III.

"That was such a wonderful speech, Dad," Asami said. She gave her father a tight hug and he led them to their car. "All those things you're doing for the city...for the world...it's wonderful."

"Thank you, my dear." Their driver opened the doors for them and settled behind the steering wheel.

"Mom would be so proud."******  
**

Mr. Sato said nothing, just offered the best smile he could while patting the top of his daughter's hands. The hurt in his chest was there, like the orange coals of a nearly-gone-out fire. "It's been a long day. Let's get you home."

Their driver revved the engine. Just as they were about to leave, a hand slapped his window.

Asami jumped and stifled a scream. It was the Recluse, the one he had heard about on the floor of his factories. Mr. Sato had thought the stories were simply a fabrication, an urban legend. But here, before him, was the subject of said rumors. His face was neutral, but there was a determined spark in his wide, dark eyes, that projected danger. This was a man on a mission, and someone who wasn't afraid to use force if necessary.

"Don't go anywhere, Mr. Sato. Not yet," the Recluse said. Even through the window, Mr. Sato could hear the Recluse's strange accent.

He rolled down the window and glared at the Recluse, this intruder. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"My name is Tony Stark. That doesn't mean anything to you, but from where I'm from, that's kind of a big deal. You need gadgets. I need to go home. You've got the tech. I've got the brains. Let's help each other out."

"And why should I do that for you, Mr...Stark," even the Recluse's name was strange. "How do I know you're not some kind of plant from my competitors, trying to learn my secrets to outsell me in the future?"

The Recluse rose an eyebrow, incredulous. Without pause, he opened the first few buttons of his shirt, exposing a cold, pale blue light.

* * *

**Notes: **Again, if I've botched the characterization, please let me know. I'm working with the Movie 'verse only here. And I'm trying to keep the updates as short as I can, so that way I can actually _finish _things.

Readers, reviewers, and followers, thank you so much for taking your time to read this little festering plot bunny. You're my inspiration :)


End file.
